wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Old Hillsbrad Foothills
Old Hillsbrad Foothills is one of the timeways ("wings") accessible in the Caverns of Time. The setting is seven years before WoW's present, to when the future Warchief Thrall was a slave of Aedelas Blackmoore, master of Durnholde Keep. The questing involves helping Thrall escape. The instance area in question spans from Southshore (where familiar personalities of WoW present can be found) to Tarren Mill; any attempt to go west to Hillsbrad Fields or Silverpine Forest results in a mysterious fog blanking the screen. The gate of Thoradin's Wall to the Arathi Highlands is closed tight. NPCs for Questing The quest NPCs include: *Erozion - elf at the exit of the cave leading from the instance portal (gives both the quest to rescue Thrall and the incendiary bombs to do so) *Brazen - bronze dragon next to Erozion (gives free ride from instance entrance to Durnholde's front gate) *Thrall - primary quest NPC (in a cell in the basement of Durnholde Keep) *Taretha - other primary quest NPC (the inn in Tarren Mill) Notable NPCs of the Past There are many NPCs with some connection to important events in WoW and the Warcraft universe as a whole seen here in the past, many of them later being involved with either the Scourge, the Scarlet Crusade or the Argent Dawn. They include (current locations in parentheses): Southshore *Kel'Thuzad (Frostwyrm Lair, Naxxramas) - Walks along the road to and from Southshore *Helcular (buried in Southshore, part of the Helcular's Revenge chain) - Walks with Kel'Thuzad *Sally Whitemane (later High Inquisitor Whitemane, the Cathedral, Scarlet Monastery) - Runs around the inn *Renault Mograine (later Scarlet Commander Mograine, the Cathedral, Scarlet Monastery) - Runs around the inn *Little Jimmy Vishas (later Interrogator Vishas, the Graveyard, Scarlet Monastery) - Runs around the inn *Herod the Bully (later just Herod, the Armory, Scarlet Monastery) - Walks in front of house across from the inn *Nat Pagle (Dustwallow Marsh) - The dock *Hal McAllister (Southshore) - The dock *Zixil (wanders between Tarren Mill and Southshore) - The dock *Magistrate Henry Maleb (still in Southshore) - Town Hall *Raleigh the True (later Raleigh the Devout, the inn, Southshore) - Town Hall *Nathanos Marris (later Nathanos Blightcaller, the Marris Stead, Eastern Plaguelands) - Town Hall *Young Blanchy (now Old Blanchy, still in Southshore) - The stable The Inn *Captain Edward Hanes (undead, Bloodmyst Isle) - The bar *Captain Sanders (never encountered directly in game, though his treasure can be won) - The bar *Commander Mograine (later Highlord Mograine, Deathknight Wing, Naxxramas) - Around the table *Isillien (Hearthglen, Western Plaguelands) - Around the table *Abbendis (Tyr's Hand, Eastern Plaguelands) - Around the table *Fairbanks (later High Inquisitor Fairbanks, the Cathedral, Scarlet Monastery) - Around the table *Tirion Fordring (Thondroril River, Eastern Plaguelands) - Around the table *Arcanist Doan (The Library, Scarlet Monastery - Around the table *Taelan (later Highlord Taelan Fordring, Mardenholde Keep, Western Plaguelands) - Upstairs bedroom *Stalvan Mistmantle (Manor Mistmantle, Duskwood) - Upstairs bedroom Category:Instance:Old Hillsbrad Foothills